Draco's Adventure Before He Died
by dedarkworld
Summary: Draco must help the dark lord. But is all as it seems? In this exciting adventure, Draco and must go on a quest through Hogwarts risking all... yet it all seems too good to be true.


Draco's Secret Magic Adventure Before He Died

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. This story is simply fiction created by a fan.

Draco was sitting at the windowsill of the tower. Waiting was something he didn't like and the fat lady wasn't very funny. 'Potter is so much better than you cos he solved the mystery of the philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, azkaban, goblet of fire, order of the phoenix, halfblood prince (which was snape!) and deadly hallows. You didn't do anything!' 'Shut up portrait!' said Malfoy. When will they get here?' I pressed the mark minutes ago!' he thought to himself. 'Hello Malfoy', a voice said.

'At last! Let's get going now immediately' Draco said. The two started hurrying, through end less corridors, past portrait after portrait. 'Don't you know what time it is?' screamed a portrait of a woman holding a giraffe. 'Be quiet!' It's late!' 'Shhh!' said a portrait of a magician doing magic tricks.

'These are dark times, Malfoy. I hope you know what you're getting into', the caped figure said. 'Ab-so-lutely', Malfoy said really cool. Suddenly they started sprinting dashing through classrooms past suits of armor down staircases which turned as they got stepped on.

'Alohomora' the they casted at door after door as they rushed past. 'You are sure of its location, Malfoy?' Hermion the caped figure asked. 'Of course I do' he said. The hand grabbed Draco by his neck and holded him back. 'You know I believe in you I always have done how DARE you say I didn't? It is thanks to me you are who you are today and thanks to me you got this far', the voice hist.

'I don't need this sopy treatment right now.' Malfoy said. 'I can't take this anymore I haven't slept for weeks I'm close to falling all my subjects I keep seeing things cos I'm worried', he said. 'It's a sign', the person said back. 'It means you have been selected and are ready for the task a head'.

They heared a voice up a head. 'Filtch', Malfoy whispered. 'Come on now Mrs. Norris Skurge! Aaaa!' and he got burnt.

'We are close', Malfoy's companion said. 'I feel it in my pure blood let's hurry'. They reached a dead end. A corridor ending with a wall with the portrait of an old witch, wearing a gold necklace with the symbol of a snake on it next to her there was a cup with HH on it and on the floor there was a diary with TR on it and on the wall behind her there was a picture of voldemort talking to a snake and on the other side of her on a chair was voldemort and next to him was nargini and he was talking to her in parseltongue and the painting looked dark and probably contained dark secrets. 'Ah, Magenta. We meet again said the caped person cos the portrait showed a distant relative of Marvolo Gaunt an evil witch called Magenta Sprout. But noone knew she was a relative of the teacher sprout, cos otherwise sprout would lose his job!

'Who is there? More filthy Mudblood little students? she said in a mean and dark way. 'Pardon us, Magenta but it is me Malfoy together with our lord voldemort cos we need to see the secret thing in the backside of your painting. 'I didn't see who it was! of course the two of you can come in.' She disappeared into the frame and the portrait opened and there was a hole. 'This way', the Malfoy said as they went down a tunnel ending in a small room with a box on a table in it.

'My missing horcrux. Reunited again!' The person in the cloak touched it and felt the heart beating faster. 'Flipendo!' Malfoy was suddenly thrown to the wall and his wand fell out of his hand. He couldn't move and venemouse tentacula started tying him up and eating him. 'No sprout to save you now' the cloaked figure said. 'Who are you?' asked Malfoy. The person in the cloak pulled off their cloak and underneath it was….. HERMIONE! OMG It's the filthy mudblod!' I was only pretending to be voldemort so that you'd show me where the last horcrux that wasn't destroyed in deadly hallows was!' 'You tricked me!"Good luck getting out of that thing! I hope you like plants!' she said in a funny way. 'AAAAAA!' Malfoy died.

Hermione took the horcrux to Dumbledore who killed it quickly and everyone could feel safe again at Hogwarts and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
